Glitter
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: Who ever knew that such a festive decoration could bring two people together?


Prompt: Glitter

Ship: Dramione

Genre: Romance/Humour

Written for: liahbsixteen

**Glitter**

It was Christmas and Hermione was sitting in the largest of the four drawing rooms of Malfoy Manor. She had refused fervently at first, but her long time boyfriend Draco Malfoy had assured her that she would never stumble upon that 'area' of the house in which the 'incident' took place. It had apparently been charmed to be invisible to certain persons.

They had taken to calling it the 'incident' because every time they talked of it, Hermione would lock herself in her room, putting up wards to keep Draco away. It was a very soft topic for the otherwise very happy couple. Had those wards not been erected Draco would surely have been mauled by several flying inanimate objects. But I digress.

It may come as a surprise to many people that Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, and that Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy are a functioning couple. Sometimes, Hermione found herself questioning her position. They had been working closely as the best Auror partnership for the last 10 years, 5 of which were spent as a couple. Hermione remembers the exact moment when Draco asked her out. Well, it wasn't exactly a moment but more a collection of moments.

The first moment that came to mind was 3 years into their infamous partnership, they had just ended a rather long and life threatening assignment. She was sitting in her office sorting out the paperwork when she heard a rustle outside her door. It was Halloween, so naturally the people in their department had decided to spruce up their offices with appropriate decorations. She smirked to herself when a swift string of curses murmured through her door. She then heard someone slam a door and stomp towards her office; maybe she had gone overboard this time.

"Granger!" the unmistakable drawl of her angered partner filtered through the door before he threw it open in a fit of rage.

"Why hello Draco dearest." She said not bothering to look up from her paperwork, smirking in silent victory. He apparently rubbed his bad habit off on her. "What is it that you need?" she asked making a last minute to look up. What she saw before her made her explode in uncontrollable school girl goggles. There before her stood Draco Malfoy looking for the entire world like he wanted to Avada her. In a normal situation she would have her wand ready and pointing at him but this was far from normal. He had glitter, of all things, sticking to him like a second skin; as well as glitter fireworks popping beside his now very red face.

"Why in the Name of Merlin's great white merkin did a glitter cloud explode in my face when I entered my immaculate office?" He asked with a tone of urgency and anger. "Have you taken leave of your sense? Red and gold are not Slytherin colours you daft woman!"

"Serves you right you great prat." she wheezed in between giggles at his predicament "Should have known I would retaliate to your stupid notions of us being a couple." She snorted in an unladylike fashion just at the thought of her and Malfoy sharing bodily fluids.

That was all where it had started. She should have known back then never to challenge Draco Malfoy's thoughts on getting the witch he wanted. She tried to contain her giggles as \she remembered the scene. At that same moment Draco himself was bodily dragging in a large Christmas tree in from the expansive grounds. He looked at her strangely and raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"Red and gold glitter." She said just as she calmed down, watching as several emotions ran across his face. First was embarrassment, next anger, then finally amusement.

"Just you wait Hermione Jane Granger." He snarked playfully "I'll get you in due time. But I guess I did get the girl after all" he said dropping the tree on its trunk by the fireplace before strutting over to his girlfriend and encasing her in a warm and loving hug.

Before she knew what was happening her hair was filled with silver glitter and her clothes were covered in shimmering green glitter.

"Unlike you, Draco." She said dropping a kiss on his collar bone which made him shudder. "I look festive and really could care less about wearing your house colours. I think I look rather fetching, wouldn't you say?"

He pulled her forward and growled in her ear, "Fetching isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe how delicious you look."

She smiled up at him and merely said, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

To which he replied with a kiss on her forehead and a seductive whisper in her ear, "Happy Christmas, love."


End file.
